1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mower bags and more particularly pertains to a new yard waste collection bag for providing a user with a biodegradable bag that would be attached to a yard machine discharge chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn mower bags is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,544 describes a disposable lawn mower debris bag system. Another type of lawn mower bag is U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,824 describing a disposable grass catcher for lawn mowers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,400 describes a disposable bag and mounting apparatus for a lawn mower that collects grass clippings and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,492 describes an air-floated apparatus that functions similarly to a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,259 describes a grass catching assembly and disposable bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 229,083 describes an ornamental design for a disposable grass catcher bag.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new yard waste collection bag that would be easy to use and offer the user timesaving qualities, efficiency, and reduced physical strain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new yard waste collection bag that would be environmentally friendly and would eliminate the need to empty a conventional bag into another plastic bag or receptacle for disposal.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main bag member having a perimeter wall that extends between a first and second end. The first end is open. The first end is designed for engaging an output of yard maintenance equipment. The second end is closed such that the second and the perimeter wall form a bag for collecting yard waste discharged from the yard maintenance equipment. At least one elongate member is coupled to the second end of the main bag member. The elongate member is for facilitating holding and transporting the main bag member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.